Mío
by Pandanoi
Summary: "Lanzó una mirada a su comandante y su aparente serenidad, lejos de tranquilizarle, cayó como una losa sobre él: temía de verdad que Erwin estuviera perdiendo la cabeza." ¡Cuidado! Spoilers del capítulo 49 al 51 del manga.


Erwin miraba sin mirar la pared del lado de su cama, pensativo tras su reunión con Hanji y ese joven recluta, Connie Springer. Levi se había levantado de la silla y deambulaba intranquilo por la habitación, deteniéndose al fin frente a la ventana, a través de la cual se colaban los últimos rayos de luz de la tarde.  
>Las revelaciones de ese día habían sido demasiado duras para digerir de un sólo trago y el capitán sentía como si una víbora serpentease por su estómago, inyectando su terrible veneno e impidiéndole respirar. Quería vomitar, con la esperanza de librarse así de ese desasosiego. Lanzó una mirada a su comandante y su aparente serenidad, lejos de tranquilizarle, cayó como una losa sobre él: temía de verdad que Erwin estuviera perdiendo la cabeza.<br>Éste se volvió hacia él, con un brillo mortecino en sus otrora enérgicos ojos azules, y una mueca torciendo sus labios.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? - preguntó Levi, en tono grave.

- Al final es cierto: el hombre es un lobo para el hombre.

- No podemos pensar en los titanes como humanos.

- Pero a todas luces lo son. O lo fueron.

- No son seres con los que podamos razonar, ni siquiera los cambiaformas como Annie Leonhart o esos Reiner Braun y Bertolt Hoover están a salvo de ellos. La batalla es la misma, sólo hemos descubierto que los humanos somos aún más despreciables de lo que creíamos.

- ¿Crees eso de verdad? - preguntó Erwin, con mirada inquisitiva.

Levi se volvió hacia la ventana, apoyándose en el alfeizar, con el rostro contraído.

- Es lo que debo creer o no podría soportarlo.

- Somos una raza decepcionante. Quizá valdría más eliminarnos de la faz de la tierra. Quizá alguien pensó eso mismo y engendró a los titanes - elucubró el comandante, perdiendo su mirada nuevamente en la pared.

- Erwin, deja de hablar así. Estás empezando a asustarme - ordenó Levi, su voz demasiado baja para imponerse.

- Tú nunca tienes miedo - Erwin sonrió con los labios, pero sus ojos no les acompañaban.

- No te atrevas a decirme cómo me siento o dejo de sentirme .

El capitán avanzó unos pasos hasta la cama

- He temido por ti... - confesó, sin vergüenza - cuando me dijeron que estabas herido de gravedad.

- Qué bien que sólo haya sido un brazo ¿Verdad?

- Erwin...

Ambos guardaron silencio. Levi comprendía la taciturnidad de su comandante pero no podía soportar aquel pragmatismo, aquella aparente despreocupación por su propia situación ¡Joder! ¡Incluso por su futuro!  
>Volvió hasta la ventana, un fulgor purpureo arrancó brillos rojizos a las tejas de los edificios vecinos, y en seguida desapareció, dejando el cielo teñido de una mezcla de lilas, rosas y dorados sobre un fondo azulón. La habitación quedó sumida en sombras, sólo donde Levi estaba apoyado quedaba un rastro de luz que besaba sus facciones.<p>

- Cuando estuve en coma soñé una y otra vez con ese momento - murmuró Erwin, Levi se volvió para mirarle, atento - era incapaz de recrear todo el ataque, sólo se repetía una escena: la de una cara enorme con su inmensa boca abierta y unos dientes romos y desproporcionadamente pequeños, como los de un niño. Y la oscuridad. Constantemente, decenas de veces en un sólo segundo. Ni siquiera sentía el dolor, no recuerdo haberlo sentido en aquel momento tampoco. He pensado muchas veces en la forma en la que iba a morir, cada cual más grotesca que la anterior, lo único con lo que no contaba era con lo poco consciente que era en ese momento de que iba a morir. cuando fui consciente de mí mismo Armin Arlelt había matado al titán y me estaba ayudando a hacerme el torniquete en el brazo.

Erwin miró su brazo mutilado con cierta extrañeza.

- Creo que no he sido plenamente consciente de que habían arrancado el brazo hasta que he despertado. Ahora el dolor me lo recuerda constantemente.

Levi captó la mirada derrotada en los ojos de Erwin. ¡Sí tan sólo hubiese estado ahí! ¡Si no fuera por la lesión de su pierna! Maldijo su suerte y la fatalidad que había dado pie a los acontecimientos de hacía ahora dos semanas. La víbora de sus tripas mordía con más intensidad, inyectado ahora la ponzoña del remordimiento y la culpabilidad. Comprendía la urgencia y temeridad que requería aquella misión que, aún con incontables bajas e infortunios, se había resuelto en su favor; gracias al hombre que yacía ahora en ese camastro y que con su brazo había perdido su energía y su capacidad para dirigir la legión. Era injusto preocuparse tanto por alguien que, al fin y al cabo, había tenido la suerte de regresar con vida, cuando otros muchos habían muerto de formas más horribles, sin honor ni oportunidad de demostrarse útiles. ¡Al demonio! Levi no podía ni quería ahora ponerse frío y pragmático, no quería contar la vida de muchos sobre la de uno porque ese uno era el hombre a quien él amaba, la persona en quien había depositado sus sueños y esperanzas y ahora lo veía quebrarse bajo el peso de éstas.  
>Ahora es cuando desearía ser una persona elocuente y poder conducir sus sentimientos a través del lenguaje de una forma tranquilizadora y sosegante, brindar unas palabras de ánimo y orgullo sin sonar infantil o vacío; hacerle entender a Erwin cuan importante era para todos, y sobre todo para él, como comandante, amigo y amante. Pero Levi no era amigo de discursos grandilocuentes, siempre contaba con que Erwin le comprendía sin necesitar explayarse, pero sabía que ahora necesitaba una demostración explícita.<p>

Caminó hasta la puerta y echó el cerrojo, luego se volvió hacia la cama, desaflojando el nudo de su pañuelo y dejando la chaqueta, demasiado grande para él, en el respaldo de la silla.

- Espero que no estés muy cansado- dijo en tono amenazador.

Erwin lo observó caminar hasta él y desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa, dejando claras sus intenciones.

- ¿Vas a follarme por compasión? - aventuró Erwin - ¿Para distraer a tu pobre y manco comandante de su dolor y su menosprecio?

Hablaba de forma deliberadamente cruda, Levi sabía que no trataba de ofenderle a él, si no de asegurarse a sí mismo la realidad de su situación, como quien hurga una herida para acostumbrarse al dolor.

- Si así consigo que dejes se decir tonterías, sí, eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

Levi se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas extendidas de Erwin, acomodándose sobre su pelvis, con la camisa abierta exponiendo su fibroso torso, y la cremallera del pantalón bajada.

- Qué buen soldado - musitó Erwin, con sorna - llevando al extremo su deber para para confortar a su superior.

No alcanzó a ver la mano que cruzó su cara, tan rápido y tan fuerte que le dolían hasta los dientes. Miró a Levi y en sus ojos leyó la rabia y la ofensa. Esta vez sí le había hecho daño al menospreciar sus sentimientos. Y esta vez supo que había rebasado una línea que no debía cruzar, después de todo, Levi nunca había dejado de estar a su lado, ni siquiera durante esas dos semanas; ni nunca había fallado en demostrarle una y otra vez su lealtad y devoción.  
>Se apresuró a disculparse pero la boca de su capitán se cerró sobre la suya, casi salvajemente. Mordía y tiraba de sus labios hasta arrancarle roncos quejidos. Sintió sus pequeñas y cálidas manos introducirse por debajo de su camisa y arañar su torso hasta llegar a la línea del pantalón. Impulsivamente flexionó las rodillas, atrayendo a Levi hacia sí, y acarició con su mano su arqueada columna, primero por encima de la camisa, luego, con apuro, por debajo. Necesitaba tocar su piel.<br>Entre tanto, Levi lamía y mordía su cuello, con una mano le agarraba del pelo y con la otra maniobraba para liberar su miembro, duro, que empezó a frotar contra el de Erwin, pausadamente al principio, con más urgencia después. Se irguió para poder moverse mejor.  
>Erwin creyó poder llegar al orgasmo sólo con aquella exquisita fricción y la visión de Levi sobre él, de su pequeño y perfecto cuerpo, del movimiento de sus músculos bajo la piel, de sus ojos grises entrecerrados y su pequeña boca entreabierta, jadeante; sus pelo negro enmarcado su rostro. Quiso tocarlo, cerciorarse de que era real y no una fantasía de su largo sueño de dos semanas. Extendió su brazo para apartar aquellos mechones oscuros que adoraba...<p>

... pero no vio sus propios dedos, ni su largo antebrazo, sólo una venda con algunas manchas de sangre en el extremo de su muñón, amputado a la mitad del brazo.  
>Nunca volverían a notar sus dedos el tacto del sedoso pelo de Levi, ni notar su palma el calor de sus mejillas, ni abrazarlo tan fuerte que su cuerpo fuese una prisión.<p>

- No puedo alcanzarte - musitó, con una mezcla de confusión, tristeza y rabia.

- ¡No, Erwin! - se apuró a decir Levi, tomando la otra mano del comandante y oprimiéndola contra su rostro - ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Siempre estoy aquí!

El brazo de Erwin rodó por su rostro, casi inerte, hasta su pecho, donde Levi lo retuvo con las dos manos. Besó sus dedos.

- Soy tuyo - dijo, casi en susurro, con voz entrecortada.

Erwin alargó el pulgar y rozó sus labios, mirándolos fijamente, como si escrutara esas palabras.

- Quítate la camisa y échate boca abajo - ordenó.

Un velo había oscurecido sus ojos y endurecido sus facciones. Levi obedeció sin mediar palabra.  
>Erwin alcanzó un rollo de venda que la enfermera había dejado sobre la mesita y se colocó sobre Levi, trayendo sus brazos hacia la espalda y envolvió sus muñecas. Con la misma venda rodeo su cuello un par de veces y culminó haciendo un nudo a la altura de la espalda, ayudándose con los dientes. La cinta estaba muy apretada y tirarte, a Levi le costaba trabajado respirar correctamente, y sus dedos empezaban a entumecerse.<br>Notó a Erwin bajarle los pantalones y sin más preámbulos le penetró, fuerte, sin gentileza, agarrando uno de los cabos de la venda para ayudarse. Erwin solía ser un amante duro pero dulce; le encantaba probarlo y torturarlo hasta que suplicaba, entonces le colmaba de placeres. Pero hoy no era el mismo, hoy era cruel y tajante, y Levi le dejaba hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarle.  
>La inicial sensación de dolor se había transformado en otra mucho más placentera y él mismo empezaba a reaccionar, acompasando el vaivén de su cadera con la de Erwin. Éste tiró del tramo de cinta que unía los brazos y el cuello de Levi, elevando el cuerpo, causándole más dolor en los hombros y muñecas, y cortándole la respiración. Sus embestidas seguían, más profundas y más rápidas.<br>Levi creyó que iba a desmayarse, sin aire y partido en dos por el dolor y el placer. Erwin lo soltó y cayó de bruces sobre el colchón, respirando una gran bocanada de aire y sintiendo una febril euforia al llenarse sus pulmones de oxígeno y su cuerpo entero de gozo.  
>Erwin lo observaba: su acalorado rostro, su desordenado cabello, su bien formada espalda, de la que se recortaban perfectamente la forma de sus omóplatos debido a la forzada postura, parecían dos alas deseando rasgar la piel para expandirse. Halló su mirada gris, cargada de excitación y de adoración.<br>Con su mano alcanzó el miembro de Levi, apretándolo, acariciándolo, oprimiéndolo, mientras seguía embistiéndolo por detrás. Su amante, lejos de querer huir de aquella tortura, con sus brazos paralizados, enrojecidos, y su traquea casi aplastada, se sometía a ella con mayor disposición, abriendo más las piernas, entregándose por completo.  
>Era suyo. Total y absolutamente. Si ahora rompiese sus brazos o partiese sus piernas, Levi seguiría entregado a él con mayor devoción. Si ahora cogiese aquella navaja que la enfermera, en un descuido, había dejado sobre la mesita y manchase su mano con su sangre, tanta más le entregaría para que bañase su cuerpo entero.<br>Sin pensar, de forma maquinal, cogió el hoja y la acercó a su cuello. Levi apenas reaccionó, le miró de soslayo con escueta sorpresa y estiró la cabeza, dejando bien a la vista la garganta. El filo le besó y dejó un pequeño hilo carmesí a su paso. Luego, con una caricia, bajó por su espalda, dibujando la forma de aquellas incipientes alas que Erwin hubiera imaginado. Levi escuchó el rasgar de la venda y un sonido seco de metal contra el suelo. De pronto su estrangulamiento y la presión sobre sus brazos cesó, en su lugar notó el peso de su comandante, su cálida y gran mano trepar por su torso, que se sacudía bruscamente, hasta su cuello, y el cosquilleo de su respiración tras la oreja.

- Eres mío - gruñó Erwin. Sonaba casi como una pregunta, incluso como una súplica, pese a la dureza de su tono.

Levi se giró lentamente, echó sus brazos aún entumecidos y doloridos sobre el cuello de Erwin, con cuidado de no tocar su mutilado miembro, y acarició su ceñuda y sudorosa frente con los labios.

- Siempre.

Erwin se derrumbó sobre él, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, del que aún fluía un hilillo de sangre, y rodeando su espalda con su brazo, tan fuerte como podía. Levi acarició su rubia cabeza, susurrando "siempre, siempre, siempre" en su oído, como un mantra. Notó una cálida humedad rodar por su cuello, y estrechó con más fuerza a Erwin, ahora en silencio. Tras unos minutos, éste se incorporó ligeramente, con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, y una mancha de sangre sobre su pómulo. Besó la garganta de Levi allí donde una oscura marca roja había empezado a formarse, y luego sus muñecas, hinchadas, y hasta las puntas de sus dedos aún fríos y amoratados.  
>El peso del cansancio hizo mella en él y se recostó sobre la almohada. Se había enfrentado al monstruo de su mente, a cuyos ojos había evitado mirar desde que se despertara, y había arrastrado a Levi con él en aquella difícil prueba. Había sido cruel, egoísta y perverso, todo aquello en que temía convertirse, pero se sentía redimido y alentado por la fe y confianza ciega que Levi había depositado en él, y nuevamente quería ser digno de él y de sus ideales.<br>Levi se echó a su lado, cubriéndolos a ambos con el edredón, y luego envolviendo a Erwin con sus brazos. Sabían que la recuperación sería difícil y aún habría muchos baches que superar, pero todavía quedaban muchas batallas que librar, un mundo que ganar, y sólo se tenían el uno al otro.  
>Levi apoyó su frente sobre la de Erwin.<p>

- No puedes rendirte aún. No puedes morirte aún. No te doy permiso – con el pulgar acarició su pómulo, aún manchado con su sangre - Eres mío.

Erwin sonrió ligeramente, esta vez de verdad.

- Siempre.


End file.
